


De Perros e Insectos

by raima_evans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raima_evans/pseuds/raima_evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda pareja tiene problemas ¿cierto? ¡Error! O al menos eso era hasta que Shino comenzó a tener esos... sueños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Perros e Insectos

**Author's Note:**

> Primer intento para escribir algo que sea considerado fanfiction... Llevo procesando esta idea desde hace más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir y simplemente lo hice por un encargo, al menos al principio. Y ahora tengo que terminarlo sólo por orgullo y por que Shino merece un final feliz. Si esperas algo demasiado trágico o angst. Entonces ¿que? ¡No leiste las etiquetas? ¡Fuera de aquí!
> 
>  
> 
> Shino's POV

_“¡Shino!”_

El chico se levantó  precipitado como si hubiera sonado una alarma, de hecho, había sido una alarma la que lo había despertado. Buscó a tientas por su despertador, lo apagó y miró a su alrededor sin reconocer nada.

¿Qué no estaba en otro lugar? Juraría que hace un momento estaba en casa de…

Es verdad.  ¡Kiba!

¿Acaso no lo llamaba hace un momento? Juraría que estaba diciendo su nombre; lo repetía, de hecho, lo había repetido muchas veces, mas no sonaba alarmado, sonaba… Sonaba como si estuviera gritando por él, de una manera tan…

_“Shino”_

Se sonrojó. No era posible, ¿o sí?

El jamás había… ¡nunca! Ni siquiera pensado en algo como eso - a pesar de llevar 5 años de relación lo máximo que habían hecho era besarse-  En ningún momento se le había ocurrido pensar en Kiba de esa forma, y ahora se encontraba con ese lío en su cuarto.

Tendría que asearse rápido si pensaba que llegar temprano a su entrenamiento y  buena suerte era que siempre se levantara 2 horas antes de tener que irse.

A Shino le gustaba pasearse por los bosques apenas al salir el alba: para poder contemplar  el rocío de la mañana el cual adornaba a los insectos. Al amanecer, estos dos elementos combinados, hacían un espectáculo digno de admirarse que nunca se cansaba de observar. A demás él y Kiba aprovechaban esos momentos temprano en el día para poder estar cerca sin que hubiera que esconderse de nadie, ya que era muy temprano para que alguien se encontrara haciendo algo.

_“Sólo los locos se levantan a esa hora”_

Recordó como Kiba se quejaba al inicio de su relación cuando él había sugerido levantarse más temprano para estar a solas antes de los entrenamientos.

Eventualmente había accedido, mas conllevó mucho trabajo de su parte y bastantes reclamos por parte del Inuzuka para lograr establecer la rutina que ahora llevaban…

Suspiró.

Tendría que poner a lavar sus sábanas, pero primero tendría que ducharse. Hizo a un lado los cobertores y evitó ver aquel desastre. No hacía falta decir que la sensación era desagradable; aún más desagradable, era el hecho de que aquello hubiera sucedido sin su consentimiento.

A Shino le parecía que su cuerpo se había rebelado en su contra. _Jamás_ le había desobedecido antes. ¿Por qué tendría que haber a empezado a actuar por su propia cuenta en un asunto tan embarazoso?

No le gustaba sentirse sin control dentro de una situación y, a pesar de que estando con Kiba muchas veces fuera el mismo el que estuviera cediéndole el control en su relación, nunca se sentía impotente, ya que Kiba siempre le tomaba en consideración -la mayoría del tiempo-  y él además confiaba en las decisiones del chico (un poco más que la mayor parte del tiempo). Sin embargo esta era una situación diferente. Su cuerpo no podía decidir hacer esto sin consultarle primero, de eso, Shino estaba convencido. Tendría que evitar que se rebelara a toda costa o de lo contrario tendría que comenzar a dar ciertas explicaciones a muchas personas, y si había algo que él odiara más que perder el control eso era tener que explicar sus acciones.

Así pues, dentro de él, mientas Shino estando en la ducha se deshacía de las vergonzosas pruebas de su descontrol, sus hormonas también; en un pacto silencioso, optaron por pelear su tan esperada liberación de adentro de la rejas donde Shino la había refundido al inicio de su pubertad.

Esto significaba revolución; se rehusaban a permanecer encerradas un solo momento más y ay de Shino  se atrevía a tratar de detenerlas.

                                                                   

Bien, aquella ducha, Shino decidió, había sido interesante. Logró llegar a tiempo a su reunión matutina con Kiba, y su padre; afortunadamente, no se dio cuenta del desastre que había hecho en sus sábanas, ya que él mismo las había puesto a lavar. Así que sus planes, hasta ahí, habían salido bien.

Con lo que no había contado fue con que mientras se estuviera duchando  fuera a recordar el sueño que había tenido sobre Kiba.

En sí no había hecho nada para evocar a esos recuerdos. El único error que había cometido había sido el preguntarse si a Kiba le molestaría que llegara un poco tarde sin anticipación, sólo eso había pensado, más cuando su cerebro registró la palabra ‘Kiba’ dentro de él ocurrió algo extraño y, como si hubieran escrito una palabra clave, se abrió una compuerta que comenzó a liberar todo el libido que ni él sabía llevaba dentro.

Era humillante que Shino lo admitiera, pero tras haber recordado el sueño que había tenido, más vívidamente esta vez, había terminado por masturbarse mientras se duchaba, ya que  ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer? si de la nada su cuerpo había decidido darle una erección al recordar los ruiditos que Kiba hacía cuando durante su sueño le besaba el cuello.

La imagen del rostro de Kiba sonrojándose cuando había volteado a verlo se hallaba aún fresca en su memoria, lo cual causaría problemas si no dejaba de pensar en ello ahora.

-¡Shino!-  Le llamó el chico.

-… Lo siento ¿qué estabas diciendo?

-Argh, es la _tercera_ vez que te lo digo. ¡Qué carajos te pasa! ¿Uno de tus bichos se te atoró en el oído o qué? Pareces distraído ahora que lo pienso…  Tal vez no está en tu oído, si no más bien en tu cerebro.- Lo observó inquisitivo por un segundo antes de atacarle con preguntas:

¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

¿Qué hiciste ayer?

¿Cómo me llamo?

…

-¿Qué?

Bufó.

-Aaaah ¡Shino,  pedazo de insecto! _Despierta_ o dejaré de venir a estas reuniones ‘secretas’ si ni siquiera estás lo suficientemente alerta como para contestarme.- Suspiró evitando ver en su dirección concentrándose en el paisaje.- Apuesto a que ese árbol habla más que tú, ¿verdad Akamaru?

Ladró su respuesta contento de que le incluyeran en su charla, aunque fuera para apoyar su discusión, a la vez que meneaba su cola.

-… Los árboles no hablan.- Contestó el Aburame con obviedad cosa que hizo que Kiba riera internamente.

-Hm…  pero si hablaran, hablarían más que tú. De eso estoy seguro.-  Dijo permitiéndose una sonrisa socarrona mostrándole que se burlaba pero que no lo decía en serio.

Shino sólo sonrió y tomo al chico de la mano.

-Je… eres un masoquista. Si no te molesto, no estás feliz.- le dijo sin voltear a verlo, en realidad evitando su mirada.- A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito.

-No es así, y no lo hago a propósito… Me doy cuenta, en cambio, que el hecho de que no puedas vivir sin molestar a la gente es una razón de por qué me gustas.

Fue algo remoto y sus palabras no fueron dichas fácilmente. Pocas veces lograba su cometido al expresar sus sentimientos, así que, Shino no pudo si no sonreír al notar como Kiba se había tensado ante su comentario; esperaba que el chico no notara su sonrisa o de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

A simple vista si uno lo viera  no podría distinguir si sonreía o no, ya que su ropa cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, pero Shino y Kiba se encontraban en una parte de su relación en la que  ya no tenían que verse siquiera la mayor parte del tiempo para saber lo que el otro sentía. Cinco años de relación hacían eso; mientras que ellos no se habían inclinado por avanzar en el aspecto físico, ya que eran contadas las veces en las que se mostraban afecto de esa forma, en lo que se refiere a lo emocional actualmente gozaban de una empatía para tantas cosas que cualquier pareja los habría de envidiar.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo.- Recitó como tantas otras veces mientras lo empujaba haciéndolo a un lado y, como de costumbre, sonrojándose cada  vez que Shino le decía algo tan directamente. En muchas formas, se podría decir, Kiba era más tímido que Shino, pero sólo el era el que sabía que tan tímido podía llegar a ser.

-Sólo estoy recalcando hechos.- Disfrutaba de las escasas ocasiones en las que podía ver a Kiba apenado; aun a pesar de los riesgos que corría en el  intento. Tal vez y sí fuera un poco masoquista.

-Ya cállate.- replicó antes de ponerse nervioso.- Y, no me evadas el tema _. Tú_ tienes algo raro, vienes oliendo más extraño que de costumbre. Es como si tu _shinosidad_ hubiera aumentado; pude olerte desde un kilómetro antes de que llegaras y una vez que los hiciste estabas todo ido. Hay algo extraño.- Sentenció.- ¿De qué se trata?

Shino estaba algo impresionado. Sí sabía del alcance de las habilidades del Inuzuka y estas, además, habían aumentado con los años, pero no sabía que tanto.

La pregunta ¿qué había hecho? le hizo sentir arder el rostro.

No sería capaz de aceptarlo nunca, no enfrente de él. Ni siquiera había logrado darle lo que había escuchado llamar un ‘beso francés’; si iba por ahí confesándole lo que había ocurrido en la mañana no tendría rostro con que mirar al chico de nuevo.

¿De qué manera podría confesar haber profanado su imagen con algo tan sucio?

Simplemente no había manera.

-¿Y bien?

-¿En serio huelo… de forma extraña?- Indagó el muchacho sintiendo vergüenza, cosa que notó Kiba.

-¿Eh?... ¿En eso te fijaste de lo que acabo de decir?

Exhaló.

-Bueno, sí. Aunque no es que huelas extraño sólo que hueles más… a ti.- Sonrojó se un poco después de haber pensado en lo que dijo.-  Eh… Es como si olieras tú al triple.- Rió. Podrías decir que, ya que el extraño eres tú; entonces, ya que hueles más a ti, hueles más ‘extraño’.

-¿Te desagrada?-

Después de su reacción le fue imperativo saber si es que le desagradaba. Si era así, tal vez algo como lo que ocurrió en sueños no tendría ninguna lógica debido a ciertas… cosas que habían transcurrido y que el Kiba de su sueño no habría podido hacer de estar en lo correcto.

Era bueno saber que solo serían fantasías sin sentido.

Aquello lo aliviaba.

Significaba que los sueños se detendrían viendo que su mente rechazaría algo así de ilógico…

¿No es cierto?

-Pues…- Olfateó de nuevo más como un reflejo.- No. No realmente. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tu aroma, de hecho, hasta cierto punto me he acostumbrado a oler a ti. Aunque, tampoco es como si fuera a embotellar tu esencia para bañarme con ella y oler así todo el tiempo.

Shino dejó de respirar.

¿Qué había dicho?

Lo miró un momento mientras el chico seguía hablando aparentemente ajeno a lo que su elección de palabras le estaban haciendo. Si bien era cierto que la manera en la que Kiba le había comunicado lo que pensaba habría sonado completamente inocente a oídos de cualquiera; él en el pobre estado mental con el que se había levantado había encontrado con que ese pequeño comentario de había zumbado los oídos regresándolo a la precaria situación con la que se había despertado en la mañana. Con un malestar provocado por un bien estar, el cual antes no había experimentado, y del que no tenía experiencia alguna; uno que a ultimadas fechas había comenzado a grabarle una idea en la cabeza no con pluma, si no con un cincel que a momentos parecía taladrarle sus pensamientos.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

¿Cuánto, exactamente, había estado reprimiendo estos impulsos dentro de él?

Aventuró había sido bastante, ya que estos parecían querérsele salir del pecho haciendo un hueco en donde debía estar su estómago creándole un vacío que le provocaba un hambre que no saciaría con ningún tipo de comida. Todo su interior se retorcía como si sus kikai también sintieran por lo que estaba pasando y compartieran esa sensación de insatisfacción.

Mas no podía dejarse llevar  por la línea que hacían sus pensamientos poco racionales. Respiró profundo y calmó se un momento. Inhalando y exhalando. Bloqueando todo… o más bien _casi_ todo.

-Shino ¿me estás… yo estaba… no me…?  Ah bien, ¡no me hagas caso! Al fin y al cabo si tienes un problema, ¿qué me importa? Seguro es alguna otra de tus rarezas.- Dijo rindiéndose lanzando sus brazos al aire.- Vamos Akamaru. Creo que hoy era el día en que los locos necesitaban su espacio para pensar…  ¿para qué viene si no tiene ánimos de hablar? ¡No llegues tarde o Kurenai te matará! Aunque tal vez con eso aprendería a escuchar a las personas…  Asqueroso bicho voluble…

Siguió Kiba mascullando mientras se alejaba más del Aburame quien había terminado por contemplar en silencio un punto al frente de él arbitrariamente, mientras el chico esperaba por su atención, preocupado sólo por obtener una respuesta a su dilema, irónicamente, el haber escuchado al chico en su arrebato había sido útil para olvidarse de su problema… por ahora.

Suspiró.

Tal vez tendría que buscar alguna otra cosa que lo distrajera y así todo no terminaría por complicarse.

Bueno, en primera ayudar en el entrenamiento de Kurenai serviría; tenía alrededor de 45 minutos antes de tener que volver a ver a Kiba así que pensó, dado que no había desayunado y evitando pensar en las razones, ocuparía 30 de esos 45 minutos para tratar de deshacerse del vacío que todavía tenía en su estómago.

Así pues para cuando hubo terminado su desayuno y después de un breve encuentro con Naruto en el que el chico se la había pasado criticándole su comida, nuevamente sin reconocerlo, todas las ideas ajenas a su persona, con la que había tenido el infortunio de despertar, se habían evaporado completamente de su cabeza, siendo reemplazadas por un poquito de irritación.

Tal vez y fuera como lo había previsto y sólo necesitara despejar su mente, distraerse, y todo estaría bien.

Ya durante la clase de Kurenai tendría la oportunidad de probar su teoría y encontrar que, efectivamente, se hallaba muy lejos de la verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Se nota mucho que casi no he visto Naruto?  
> Si es así, lo siento... es demasiado tarde para que me arrepienta.  
> ¿Se atreven a leer más?


End file.
